


LightTale

by popatochispfren



Series: LightTale [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Post-Undertale, Post-Undertale Neutral Route, Undertale AU, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14884922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popatochispfren/pseuds/popatochispfren
Summary: An Undertale Au





	LightTale

**Author's Note:**

> the pre-beginning, cause every good story needs one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an undertale au. this being the "first" chapter, or really the chapter before the actual beginning. have fun.

 

*oh whoops

*this thing's almost outta batteries.

*so, hate to cut this short but...

*be seeing you, ok, buddy?

BYE BYE FOR NOW!

*See ya, punk!

*(Click...)

 

 

Snow crunched underfoot as a certain short, big-boned skeleton walked through the snowy forest. It was another day in the Underground, nothing much has changed so far since the human left. Papyrus was still "Captain of the Royal Guard", Undyne still worked with Alphys, trying to find a way out of here, and the queen did her best to keep the peace and hope in the kingdom.. it was hard to say the least. On days like these, it was best to just take a walk to collect your thoughts before it was time for another work day.

 

How long has it been since that phone call? Weeks, months? Hell, maybe even a year? Still, no messages, the kid never bothered to call back. Heh, so much for getting your hopes up. Shame really, he could've sworn they were different somehow. Anywho, there ain't no time like the present. He finally made it to the door, the one that had been shut for years, only to have the former queen, the old lady he's been talking to for so long, come out. It was now open, for any monster to walk in or out freely.

"i wonder..."

Sans mused as he quickly checked the time.

9:27 AM

Still some free time before work starts. He took a deep breath, before heading into the Ruins.

 

It was the first time he's ever been there, very...purple. And as it's called, it is pretty old and ruined. He lazily walked deeper and farther into the Ruins, finding most of the puzzles deactivated, probably because of ease of transportation. Not having a bunch of puzzles pop up in your way, made it a whole lot easier to get around. Less work for him of course. He eventually arrived at the small plot of dirt, a bed of golden flowers growing from it. Looked comfy. But, there was no one around of course. I mean, what did he really expect. He sighed, tilting his head up and staring at the ceiling. A small light shone through, very faint and very, very far away. 

"guess it's just another day, then."

With a swift turn of the heel, he headed back out of the ruins, taking a shortcut, and back to the Capital.

 

 

 

"O-Oh no no no n-no no no no.."

The quick scuttling of lizard claws rang down the hall.

"Th-This wasn't supposed to happen! What am I going to- How am I going to fix this?!

Alphys wrung her hands together, trying to come up with solutions to the ever-present problem facing before her.

"Hey Alph, I got our cups of ramen, ready for the anim-"

She froze when seeing her spastic lizard girlfriend, obviously freaking out. She dropped the ramen cups, quickly running over to comfort her and find out what's wrong.

"Alphys, are you ok?! What happened?!

Alphys quickly clutched onto Undyne like a lifeline, as she looked up at her, terror and fear showing through her eyes.

"O-Oh Undyne, we're going to- I can't- I... I.."

"What? What's wrong?!" 

"Th-The Core, it's breaking. I don't know what happened!! The whole Underground is going to- All our power's gonna run- We're not going to be able to survive if it-"

She starts hyperventilating, shaking at the fear of all the possibilities. Undyne pulls her into a tight hug, afraid of what is going to happen.

 

A bright light broke through everything, as a loud, shrill ringing resounded in their ears. It went on for what could've been hours before it died down into darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

*it's so... dark. what is this feeling..?

A heavy, nearly suffocating pressure hung in the air, causing his mind to go fuzzy, and making it difficult for him to think clearly. He can't really remember what happened. He was just heading back to the palace, when there was a bright and long flash of light, before he just seemed to pass out. He groaned quietly, as he felt a sharp pain in his skull, opening his eyes. 

Nothing. 

There was nothing. He saw nothing. Everything was still dark. 

"what the hell...?!"

He felt his chest constrict in anxious fear as to why he couldn't see. But his thoughts were soon interrupted when he heard the entire city scream in he same fear as he had. It seems like everyone else was blind as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they're all blind now, huh?


End file.
